Every Good Summoner
by Zero9grl
Summary: Set ten years after the defeat of Kuja AKA the end of the game pretty much, Zidane is now the one in trouble and after a visit from an old friend, Eiko finds she may just be able to save him. Her eidolons warn that she will probably die in trying though.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

Note: All characters, places, ect belong to Square Enix, not me.

_Every Good Summoner_

_By Zero9grl_

_Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty_

I looked across the room. Garnet was still there, that look of pain still etched on her face. There were very few times she wasn't by his side, silently willing him to go on living. Always her hand clasped his, her knuckles white, as if he might disappear if she let go.

The ornate mahogany door to the room opened and an Alexandrian soldier stuck her head in, an apologetic look on her face. "Your Highness, I'm very sorry to bother you, but the Bulmecian delegates are here and awaiting your presence in the throne room," she said. Garnet nodded, slowly relinquishing his hand and even slower to stand. She gave me a reassuring smile, now that she'd remembered I was there, and followed the soldier out, the door softly closing behind them. That smile had been full of worry and sorrow.

Rising, I made my way over to the bed, tucking a strand of purple hair behind an ear. My gaze fell upon his calm face. Even so close to death his expression held confidence. "Zidane, you of all people should know to never make a lady worry," I softly chided. Zidane didn't stir, but continued to breath in shallow gasps, his chest rising and falling slowly as he struggled for each breath. Sadly I brushed sweat drenched locks out of his eyes. His skin was so pale and clammy; all due to the fever that refused to stop plaguing him. A sigh escaped my lips. Things had been hard before, but this was the first time I hadn't had Zidane there to help me through the pain ever since that day he came to Madain Sari.

It's been ten years since the day we defeated Kuja. A year afterwards, Zidane came back to us. We were all so happy. Ever since, no matter what happened, there has always been a light on the horizon; there has always been hope.

Vivi went back to Black Mage Village where he lives with the other black mages. Mikoto and the genomes also reside there. Amarant went off on his own to who knows where, though I have seen him once or twice with that bounty huntress, Lani, in Madain Sari. Quina stayed on at Alexandria Castle as Head Chef. Steiner and Beatrix married and still run their respective guard groups along with being Garnet's generals. Freya returned to Bulmecia with Sir Frately and has since traveled to many places in his company. Puck still goes wherever he pleases, more often than not playing the part of a brat, though lately he's had to help out more and more at Bulmecia. Marcus, Bakku, Blank and the rest of Tantalus regrouped in Lindbulm and sometimes come to Alexandria to perform plays and tease their former member.

As for Garnet and Zidane, Garnet rules Alexandria as queen. Zidane helps, though often times he works as a 'delegate' and goes off to visit everyone when he's not being her 'personal body guard'. They never did officially marry. Not because they don't want to, just due to all the trouble that would cause with Zidane becoming a royal consort. I think they might have held a secret wedding of their own though, if those rings they wear all the time mean anything; of course they're such ordinary rings that who knows, maybe I'm imagining things.

Me, I was adopted by Cid and Hilda and have become something of a lady I guess. I do still visit the moogles at Madain Sari of course, though. Madain Sari will always hold a special place in my heart.

Things have changed so much, yet in some ways they're exactly the same as they were ten years ago. Steiner's armor still clanks, Garnet still gets mad at Zidane about past acquaintances, Vivi and I are still the 'kids' of our group. Actually, I think that last one is what upsets me the most. To Zidane I'm still the six-year-old girl who plays with moogles. He doesn't see that I'm now sixteen-years-old and practically a lady. I know I said long ago that I was giving up on him, but the truth is I gave up on ever being the one for him. I never stopped loving him with all my heart, which is why it's so painful to see him and Garnet together. I know they're meant for each other, but I can't help the way I feel. Zidane, you're my only one, did you ever know that?

"Lady Eiko." I looked up. "A guest arrived for you. I showed them to your room," an Alexandrian soldier said. One was always outside the door, just in case a ninja or something decided to have a try at finishing Zidane and any of his visitors off. I nodded and quickly took my hand off Zidane's brow. "Th-thanks," I stuttered, blushing profusely and trying to hide it. After all this time I guess I'm still something of a country bumpkin. Quickly walking past the soldier who gave me a warm, reassuring smile -she must have thought I was embarrassed that she had seen me showing so much worry- I tucked my hair behind my ears; a habit I picked up when I began to grow it long and happen to do when I'm nervous or embarrassed.

Upon entering the guest room I had been given at Alexandria Castle –or my Alexandrian Room as my father, Cid, and I like to call it seeing as I visit so often- a loud 'kupo!' filled the room and a furry bulk hit me about the knees. Looking down I gasped at the familiar pink body. "Morrison!" I shouted, kneeling down to embrace one of the moogles who had looked after me when I had lived in Madain Sari. "What are you doing here?" I asked once we had calmed down and were sitting, belatedly wondering if something had happened to the moogles at Madain Sari.

"I just came to visit. Stiltzkin came through recently and told us what was going on. We knew you'd be sad. Everyone wanted to come, but it's nut season. They all say they hope Zidane gets well soon," she explained, sipping from a cup of tea. I had to smile: I could just picture the zeal of the moogles back at Madain Sari over the idea of coming to cheer me up. "Thanks Morrison," I said. "You're all so nice to think of me like this."

"Kupo! Of course we think of you! We're family!" Morrison exclaimed, flapping her wings in the passion of her statement. It took a few more sips of tea for her to settle back down. "Tell me though, kuppo. How is Zidane? Stilzkin only knew that he's sick and that Queen Garnet has been very sad of late."

I looked at the table for a moment, fighting back tears as I remembered Zidane's pale skin and shallow breaths. Finally I said, "He's…not well…" Morrison patted my hand comfortingly. "Tell me," she said and I nodded, swallowing the misery in my throat.

"It was two weeks ago; he was going to join a delegation to Lindbulm. Often when he goes, he'll go off on his own and rejoin the delegation at their destination. I was really happy that he was coming to see me and Father and Mother," I began and Morrison nodded –she knew about my adoptive parents, the regents of Lindbulm.

Continuing, I said, "Three days after they left Alexandria, the delegation arrived, only, Zidane wasn't with them. Sometimes he arrives a day late, so no one was really worried, though I was disappointed he hadn't arrived that day. We waited all throughout the week, but he didn't show up. Father was getting worried and was thinking about sending a letter to Garnet, asking if Zidane had changed his mind about coming or something. I was worried too, but I thought maybe he had gone off with Tantalus, only, when I asked Marcus if he'd seen Zidane, he said none of them had…

"Then, the beginning of this week, North Gate sent a message saying Zidane had appeared. Normally they wouldn't have said anything, but something had happened to him. They didn't know what, but he had staggered in, half-delusional, believing he was talking to Garnet. They recognized him immediately. Upon entering he collapsed. He's been unconscious ever since. He was taken back to Alexandria right away and I came here to see how he was doing…"

Here I stopped, failure writing itself across my mind. Morrison patted my hand sympathetically. After awhile I took a stuttering breath and continued on. "He has a high fever. He's always sweating and his skin is pale and clammy. His breathing is shallow and at night he acquires a rasp…We've tried all sorts of cures…Antidotes, Remedies, Curaga, Esuna…Oh Morrison, I don't know what to do! He's dying and nothing we do seems to help! I won't let him go without a fight, b-but I have nothing left to fight with!" I wailed, lowering myself into Morrison's outstretched arms just as I'd done only once before: the day my grandpa died.

Morrison crooned softly and stroked my hair just as she had then: though I had to shift my weight after her first few choked gasps for air. We sat like that for quite a while as I calmed down. I had started to fall into a pleasurable stupor when Morrison exclaimed, "Kupopo!" I made a questioning noise and looked at her.

"I forgot," she said, rustling through her traveling bag. Pulling out an old book, she handed it to me saying, "I found this book while cleaning a bit ago. It was hidden behind a mountain of other books. I thought you might like to see it."

Opening the well-worn volume, I immediately recognized my grandpa's handwriting.

_Determination is something every good summoner should have. Without determination there is no hope and without hope nothing may be accomplished._

I turned the page, surprised.

_Every good summoner should never give up. As long as one believes, they can accomplish anything._

Again I turned the page, amazed. It was almost as if the book knew all my doubts and knew exactly how to dispel them too.

_The most important thing every good summoner should remember is that you are never alone. Your eidolons are always there inside of you, willing to help you through life, just as a summoner is always there for their eidolons._

I smiled. A summoner is never alone…

"Well, anything good?" Morrison prompted. I nodded, wiping my wet face on my sleeve. "Thanks Morrison. This helps a lot. Really."


	2. Chapter 2: Take Command!

_Chapter 2: Take Command!_

Amarant nodded nonchalantly from his shadowy corner as I walked through the door. He never did get over his tough-guy-loner act. Freya also nodded. "Hello Eiko," she said, though I couldn't tell from her voice if she was glad to see me or not. "Pri- I mean Lady Eiko," Steiner greeted, always a stickler for titles. I'm really something like the Princess of Lindbulm I guess, but it had been bad enough before when the knight called me 'brat'. It'd taken a bit to get him to change the 'Princess' to 'Lady'. I'm working my way down the title ladder. Hopefully some day I can get back down to just plain Eiko; it sure would make me a lot more comfortable when talking to him.

"How rude! You come to visit and you don't even inform a lady of your presence!" I said tartly, still the girl who judged everyone's etiquette, if a bit wordier than before. Freya laughed and I even got a hint of a smile from Steiner, though he tried to hide it. "Still the brat, hunh. Didn't they teach you manners yet?" Amarant jabbed from his corner. I knew he didn't really mean it though, that's just how he is.

Sticking my out tongue at him I sat in the chair by the door I had inhabited earlier. It was almost like a reunion. Vivi would probably come tomorrow and then we'd all be back together again. Only this time the man we trusted to get us through any situation was the one we'd come to save instead of the other way around.

There was a knock and Vivi, Quina and Garnet entered. "Hi everyone," Vivi said, still a little shy after all this time. Before everyone could exchange greetings, Quina walked, or waddled I guess you could say, or at least that's what it's always seemed like to me, over to Zidane's bed. "He still no wake?" s/he asked, bring us all back to the matter at hand.

Garnet sighed. I could tell she wanted to cry. Over the years she'd gotten stronger though and could hold back the tears. "We've tried everything. Nothing we do seems to have any affect," she informed everyone. The atmosphere immediately became gloomy at these words. None of us could imagine life without Zidane. He was such an influence in our daily lives.

The gloom started to grate on me after a while. I'm afraid I never was one for depression. Those words Morrison gave me all those years ago, when I first left with Zidane, have influenced me greatly throughout my life. I took them to heart that day and I can still remember them exactly as she said them.

_Lady Eiko! Now, don't forget you'll always have a home in Madain Sari. Don't let our memory become a burden. You must always be light-hearted and free. Thoughts of the Eidolon Wall will always lift your heart._

"How can you be so gloomy! We can't give up so easily! Zidane isn't going to die! We'll save him! No matter what! We're family!" I finally remonstrated them when the gloom became unbearable. Garnet smiled gratefully at me. "Lady Eiko's right! He may be a scoundrel, but that's no excuse to give up hope and let him die!" Steiner declared in his chivalrous way. I was happy for the support, though I didn't think Zidane would really like it that he was still considered a scoundrel. "Yes, just imagine what it would be like with Zidane haunting the castle. The entire population of Alexandria would have to move," Freya added. Everyone had to smile at that.

As soon as the idea of saving Zidane, somehow, by whatever means necessary, had set in, everyone surprisingly turned to look at me. I stared back, startled. "You know it's rude to stare at a lady!" I chided them finally.

"My apologies Lady Eiko. We were simply awaiting your instructions as to what should be done to save this here scoundrel," Steiner explained.

I widened my eyes in astonishment. I couldn't believe it. They were asking ME to tell THEM what to do? I quickly hid my dismay at this and stood. This was for Zidane, I kept telling myself. To save him it seemed I'd have to be the leader for that. Well…I was a grown-up; I could handle that.

Walking over to Zidane, I closed my eyes, remembering what the book Morrison had given me said.

_The most important thing every good summoner should remember is that you are never alone. Your eidolons are always there inside of you, willing to help you through life, just as a summoner is always there for their eidolons._

**Carbuncle, Fenrir, Madeen, Phoenix**, I called and felt their presence immediately. **Yes, Lady Eiko?** They asked, wondering what need I could have of them, for I was in no apparent danger and they had learned over the week that I was in a foul mood. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the hopeful eyes of everyone in the room to the back of my mind and concentrated on Zidane.

**Is there…anyway you can think of that might save him?** I asked, showing them Zidane as I saw him through the special bond we shared as summoner and eidolons. For a moment they discussed among themselves and I feared they were going to say they had no idea how to save him. Finally Phoenix spoke up. **There is a spell, of sorts. It would take all of us eidolons and you working together, but we would be able to cast it…**

**That's great!** I exclaimed as Phoenix trailed off. **Just tell me how to perform it! I'll do anything! Even if it includes making Zidane eat oglops**, I said, knowing how much Zidane detested the idea of eating the creatures.

For a moment the eidolons were quite at my eagerness. **There is…a problem… Casting this spell requires not only certain items that are located in dangerous regions, but a large amount of power. Most of the power must come from the summoner, which is the reason this spell was hardly ever performed among your ancestors…** Fenrir said after a time.

**I can handle any power that's needed! Don't you worry! Now what do I have to do?** I replied, ignoring Fenrir's subtle warning. Again the eidolons were silent and I impatiently waited for them to tell me what the spell required. We didn't have the time for them to be mysterious! Zidane might die at any moment!

I was about to ask them what I had to do again when Madeen spoke up. **Eiko! You don't have the power required for this spell! In trying to do it you may die or worse! We don't even know if you'll be able to control it enough to help Zidane, let alone protect yourself!** Madeen wailed, fearing for my safety.

That comment certainly slice my enthusiasm in half, I must say. I could not only fail, but also end up not being there for Zidane till the end? The idea of this spell was certainly not sounding so great anymore. Nonetheless, I'd do anything to save Zidane.

**That doesn't matter; just tell me what to do**, I said after a pause. Madeen immediately started a protest, but I cut her off.** No! I'm going through with this no matter what! You can either help me or impede me, but I WILL perform this spell. I love Zidane and I'm not letting him die! He's going to live, even if I have to drag his soul back to his body. Now tell me what I have to do.**

There was another pause of silence. I was really starting to get annoyed about the silence that had to follow every statement.

**The first thing you need to do is collect the necessary items Lady Eiko!** Carbuncle piped up and I smiled. He was the one who always supported me the most. I could feel the glares the other eidolons were sending his way, but Carbuncle didn't seem to mind. **Well she would have found the spell at Madain Sari anyways. I just thought I'd make things easier**, the eidolon drawled to the others and turned back to me.

**Ok Lady Eiko! What you need is a Blood Blossom, an Ice Heart and an Iifa Root!** Carbuncle informed me. I was more than a little surprised to hear the items needed. They were all items from fairytales Grandpa had told me. **So I guess those weren't just fairytales, hunh?**

**Yep! Do you remember where they're all located?**

**Yea! About the actual spell though…**

**Let's do this one step at a time, you just worry about getting those items for now**, Fenrir interjected.

**Thanks everyone! We'll save Zidane in no time, you'll see! And everyone will be ok too!**

The four eidolons chuckled and resided. Turning around I faced everyone. "Alright! I know what to do! I'm going to cast an ancient summoner spell on Zidane! But to do this we need to get a few items first!" I declared and stopped. Who should I send to get what? I'd never done this before… How did Zidane do it?

"Just tell us where these items are and we'll get them," Vivi said, interrupting me. Again I hid my dismay at being the unofficial leader. This leader stuff was really hard!

"Ok! Vivi, Freya, Amarant, you go to Evil Forest and pick up a Blood Blossom! It's this small red blossom that grows in the heart of the forest. You'll be able to tell which one it is. It pulses and you can see the veins ruining through it carrying blood that goes to the rest of the forest. The forest was un-petrified when Marcus and Tantalus freed Blank, so no worries about that. Oh! Also, there are like a gazillion of these flowers there, so you won't kill the forest by taking one!" I said, babbling a little in my nervousness, though I don't think anyone noticed.

"O-ok!" Vivi replied, determinedly and Freya nodded that she understood. Amarant merely shrugged and said "I can't believe we're going through so much trouble for this guy. He owes us one when he gets better."

I left the planning about tackling Evil Forest to them and turned to Steiner and Quina. "Steiner, Quina, you go to Ice Cavern. If you look behind the frozen waterfall there, you'll find an Ice Heart, that's the thing that keeps the cavern so cold. Try to get it back here as soon as you can."

"It will be done as you say, Lady Eiko," Steiner said, saluting. "Much yummies there?" Quina wanted to know. I had to suppress my laughter at that.

"I'll go to the Iifa Tree and pick up an Iifa Root. Everyone, try to get the items as fast as possible. We'll have to return the Ice Heart to Ice Cavern as soon as we can or it won't stay frozen for long, not to mention I doubt Zidane's going to wait for us forever," I finished, a little nervous about being in command and trying to hide it.

"Um, Eiko? What about me? Where do I go?" Garnet said suddenly. We all turned to look at her. "Your Highness! You must stay here and rule Alexandria!" Steiner protested.

I immediately started to have misgivings when she proceeded to put on her determined face; it's something she's acquired from Zidane and once she puts on that face there's no talking her out of doing what she wants to do. The only you thing you could do is bind, gag and chain her, lock her up in a room and hope she doesn't find a way of escaping and that generally doesn't work too well either.

"Stay here? I have every right to help! Alexandria will be ok without me for a little while and Zidane's my-"

"You're right, you go with Steiner and Quina. It's not fair that you should have to stay here," I interjected before she could finish her sentence. I didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. Her what? Boyfriend? Husband? Lover? I really didn't want to hear the end of that sentence.

Steiner opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "She'll be going with you to Ice Cavern of course so that she'll be well protected. After all, you've protected her for pretty much her whole life Steiner," I said hurriedly. He seemed to be allayed by what I said and spoke no further protest.

Looking around I saw the hope and confidence on everyone's face. I was a more than a little scared that I could cause such strong feelings when I didn't have them myself. I couldn't let that stop me though. "Everyone understands what they're doing?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, then let's go save Zidane!"


	3. Chapter 3: Iifa Root

_Chapter 3: Iifa Root_

I gazed up at the Iifa Tree. Even now that I'm taller it still seems like a giant dominating the landscape. It's funny how perspective changes as you grow older. When I was younger, sure, the Iifa Tree was a sight, but I was used to it; a tree could only be so impressive. Now that I'm older, I appreciate just how beautiful it really is.

"Are you going to stay in Madain Sari, Eiko?" Morrison asked, standing on the path to the village I was born in. I grinned. "Of course! I'll make dinner and you'll try and stop me from making a mess of it just like things used to be."

Morrison laughed. "Alright Eiko, we'll see you after you get that root thing, kupo. You'd better hurry though. Everyone will be waiting to for you," she called and started heading towards Madain Sari. "All right Morrison," I replied and turned towards the Iifa Tree.

It had been a week since I'd taken charge of our 'Zidane Quest', as I called it. Morrison and I had traveled to Conde Petie in the airship I had originally used to get to Alexandria that very day. It'd taken awhile, but we'd finally arrived. No doubt the others had also set out by now.

All through the trip I'd been tormented by my thoughts. I just couldn't forget what Garnet had said. Zidane is her what? I really wanted to know the answer, yet at the same time I dreaded it. I know I can't compete with Garnet, yet in my mind I still do. It's a good thing she and Zidane are so slow when it comes to these kinds of things.

It took me the morning, but I reached the Iifa Tree in good time. I was a little apprehensive to say the least. After all, the Iifa Tree is pretty much Kuja's grave. Who knew what I'd find. Still, I had to make my way into the tree's roots if I was to find an Iifa Root small enough that I could actually use it without being squashed by it's formidable weight and size. Needless to say the task wasn't an easy one. I never was much of a climber. Wriggling my way down between mammoth roots, I was surprised to see a light shining below me; everything should have been dark.

Working my way down, I kept my eyes open for a root small enough to take. So far all the roots were at least twice my width and who knew how thick. I had started working my way inwards towards the trunk when I came upon the source of the light.

It was unexpected, but I can't say I was surprised. I'd thought I'd felt an eidolon's presence. Embedded in the roots before me was a seal. Apparently Phoenix hadn't been the only eidolon sealed after a failed summoning at the Iifa Tree.

The seal glowed brighter as I approached and a grumbling voice filled my hearing. Well not my hearing exactly. Due to our horns, summoners may understand and communicate with animals and eidolons. The thing is, unless an eidolon manifests it's self physically, we communicate to it with our horn. What we are told by the eidolons we don't hear exactly and neither is it telepathy. I guess the easiest way to explain it would be that we feel what they say, just as you would feel the vibrations of a cat purring if you put your hand on it or those of the engine of an airship. That's the best way I can describe it really. It's hard to understand unless you've experienced it.

Of course, our horns just mean we 'hear' eidolons speak, they don't mean we can always understand what they are saying. The eidolon that talked to me among the Iifa Tree's roots was particularly hard to understand due to its odd accent. It took me awhile before I understood that it was complaining about how long it had taken for a summoner to remember it.

**Excuse me, but I don't know who you are at all. I've never heard about you**, I interjected, confused, but trying to be polite. It's always best to be polite to eidolons you don't know. I'd never heard of another eidolon being sealed at the Iifa Tree aside from Phoenix though, so I was understandably a little confused. **You're not a very polite summoner, dearie**, the eidolon declared, miffed at me for some reason. **But you'll have to do. Hurry up and unseal me already.**

**You're so rude! I don't even know who you are!** I replied, disliking the eidolon more with every word she spoke.

**I am the eidolon Iifa Root and I'm deathly tired of being sealed. Do you know how maddening it is to see other eidolons who have been sealed in the same place as you for not even half the time you have, have their seals broken while you're ignored? Not to mention having wars break out right above your head and not being able to do anything because you're stuck to a smelly tree? It's completely maddening and if I could stand being stuck here for a decade or two more I'd give you summoners more of my mind**, the eidolon ranted in reply. I'd tuned her out after she said her name was Iifa Root.

**I thought Iifa Root was just that, a root from the Iifa Tree. It is in all the fairytales**, I said questioningly to my four eidolon companions.

**Well, actually, she is THE Iifa Root. It's just that-**, Phoenix began, a little uncomfortably. Fenrir interrupted him though. **She's an embarrassment to the term eidolon! So the rest of us generally tend to try and hide her existence. By the way, she can go on ranting like that for months if you don't stop her in time**, he informed me.

**So glad you all thought to tell me**, I snapped, a little annoyed. **Are the other two items eidolons too?**

**Yes**, Madeen replied.

**And you were thinking of telling me this when? I could have known this earlier! How are we supposed to get the other eidolons, hunh? Garnet can handle the one in Ice Cavern, but Amarant, Vivi and Freya can't really unseal the one in Evil Forest…**

**No problems there Lady Eiko! Ice Heart and Blood Blossom aren't sealed the normal way**, Carbuncle replied cheerfully.

**What do you mean 'not sealed the normal way'?**

**Well, see, when an eidolon is summoned, the summoner teleports it from one place to another. To do this, the summoner must send such a strong feeling of the place where they want to summon the eidolon that the eidolon can believe it's there. That's why it's so much easier to summon an eidolon in a place you're familiar with than a place you've never been to before**, Fenrir began, picking up the task of explaining things to me.

**Yeah, I know. That's why we have failed summonings in the first place. With a failed summoning, it's not that you couldn't summon an eidolon that makes it a failed summoning, but the fact you couldn't fully summon it. You could only partially give the eidolon the feeling of the place you want to summon it to, therefore making it become divided; it's half in the place you summoned it to and half in it's previous location**, I replied, wondering exactly what this had to do with how the other eidolons were sealed.

**Yes, well**, Phoenix said,** when you then seal an eidolon, you're binding it to the place you tried to summon it to. A place isn't the only thing you can seal an eidolon to though.**

**Yea! Ice Heart is sealed to an ice crystal in Ice Cavern and Blood Blossom is sealed to one of the flowers that bear his name in Evil Forest. Wherever those items go, those two eidolons go with them**, Carbuncle piped up.

**Oh, I understand now. But how will Vivi and everyone know what flower to pick?**

**Don't worry Eiko. They'll pick the right one. They'll subconsciously be drawn to it. People become more aware of eidolons without realizing it when they spend as much time around summoners as your friends have**, Madeen assured me.

By this time Iifa Root had finished her tirade and was telling me to make my unsealing spell short and to the point.

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on my surroundings. The green roots that formed a tangled web of forest around me; the still air that smelled of leaves, soil and the crisp tang of the sea that was so far away; the silence all around me broken only by my steady breaths like wind; the hard, pitted wood covered in soft moss that I sat on; all of these things and more I sent to Iifa Root coupled with emotions and the one word of 'come'.

The light from the seal faltered and faded and presently I felt a stronger presence with me, timidly asking to join with me as summoner and eidolon. I nodded my consent and that presence filled me, adding to the warmth inside of me that was my eidolons.

**That was quite an unsealing, dearie. Much better than they guy who failed to summon me before I must say, nothing sloppy about it at all. I think I'm going to enjoy this. Now someone fill me in on the situation. How about you Phoenix dearie?** Iifa Root said warmly and I smiled. This eidolon definitely had her quirks. Leaving the eidolons to making nice –something I felt would take a while to be accomplished- I made my way up out of the roots; a task definitely harder than getting into them now that gravity was against me.

I knelt before the Eidolon Wall, my eyes closed in prayer. Even with my eyes closed, I could see the Wall. I've always been very aware of the Eidolon Wall; it's very important to me.

I had arrived in Madain Sari the afternoon before, coming straight from the Iifa Tree. After many greetings and shouts of 'kupo!', I retired to my house. In truth, I guess you wouldn't call it my house anymore, seeing as I no longer live there. That house in Madain Sari holds so much for me though. I guess you could say I spent my childhood in that house, for by the time Zidane came along, I wasn't really a child anymore. I know I must have seemed like one, I was so unruly, but the truth is I had long since grown up. I understood the world and knew how to take care of myself; I knew when and what to be serious about and no longer believed everything to be a game. I knew I had to be an adult to survive. I grew up in Madain Sari; it's as simple as that.

Much of the night had been spent in celebration; it was the moogles way of trying to cheer me up –Morrison had told them about Zidane's condition. Even still, they were early to rise and went about their respective tasks as cheerfully as ever. I, too, had risen early. Traveling the well-worn path to the Eidolon Wall that my feet knew so well, I felt more at home than I had in a while. I guess no matter where you go there's always that one place that speaks to your heart.

The sight of the Eidolon Wall glowing in the early morning sun filled me with awe and love for it. As I said before, the Eidolon Wall is very important to me. Looking at the paintings on the wall, it seemed as if the numerous eidolons were alive. All around me I felt past summoners who had also prayed there in their time, including Grandpa and the blood parents I had hardly known.

Kneeling before the Wall in my customary place, a tranquil calm settled on me and for the moment my worries left me. My prayers were simple: to successfully cast the spell I had in mind and save Zidane. I spent half the morning like that, relishing the quite and for once not worrying about what would happen if I failed.

"Morrison, Momatose, Chimomo, everyone, take care of yourselves. I'll come visit again soon and I promise I'll bring Kupo Nuts next time!" I said at the entrance to Madain Sari, saying goodbye to all the moogles. "Goodbye Lady Eiko! Come back soon!" Chimomo said, smiling kindly at me. "Lady Eiko, please be careful and remember, the Eidolon Wall is always here, as are we," Morrison added, the only one who knew the danger of what I planned to do upon my return to Alexandria.

I smiled reassuringly. It seemed like everyone was trying to reassure everyone else these days. Garnet tried to reassure me, I tried to reassure Morrison; the only thing was that these were empty reassurances. No one knew what could come, for that's how life is. "Don't you worry about a thing!" I replied and walked down the path towards Conde Petie and the airship Father had lent me. My 'heroic' task awaited me in Alexandria and Zidane couldn't hold on forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

_Chapter 4: Promise_

I sat on my bed, fidgeting with nerves. Inside I was squirming. What if's and might's kept wandering in my thoughts, driving me towards the point of utter and complete terror. I could lose Zidane, I could lose my life, I could lose EVERYTHING. My body shivered all over with these thoughts and it was all I could do to stop from swooning.

I had returned to Alexandria and acquired the two remaining eidolons already. It had been easy; both were very kind and quite willing to help me. They seemed a little dismayed when they noticed Iifa Root, but if the quirky eidolon bothered them, they said nothing.

Thankfully Zidane had held on throughout all the time it had taken us to collect the eidolons and now we were all waiting for tomorrow. The reason for this: I was exhausted beyond compare. The closer and closer I'd come to Alexandria, the more and more fear I had began to feel. Needless to say the trip, coupled with my fear, had certainly put me out of the health, mentally and physically, required to deal with the problem at hand.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring; I never did. It could bring life, it could bring death, it could bring failure, it could bring nothing; I didn't want to think about what it could bring.

A quite knock on the door to my room sounded. "Come in," I called, not bothering to open it myself; I didn't think I could walk. Garnet entered and closed the door behind her. "Hi Eiko," she said, taking a seat on my bed next to me. I nodded in reply.

For a moment we were silent. "Eiko, we all believe in you," Garnet said suddenly. I looked up at her –where had that come from? "What I mean is, all us know you can do this. You'll save Zidane, we just know it," she explained, seeming a little out of sorts: she was probably unsure on how to go about a heart to heart with me, we'd had so few in the past. "I know," I replied, looking at her.

"And, you know we'll be there for you, right in the room, if you need any help at all. All you have to do is call," she continued. I had to smile at that. "Hey, I'll be fine Garnet. You don't have to worry about anything," I said, thumping myself on the chest without realizing it.

Garnet broke out laughing. "Hey! That's so rude! Don't you laugh at a Lady when she's being serious!" I exclaimed.

"Haha, sorry, it's just, you seemed so much like Zidane for a moment there…" she replied, still giggling. I giggled too.

"I guess he's worn off on me. So see, I know him so well he'll HAVE to get well, if just to prove I'm not him!" I said encouragingly, half joking. Garnet laughed again.

"He won't know what to do," she said, quieting down.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Um…Garnet…Before we all left…When you were saying you wanted to help too…You said Zidane was your…What were you going to say?" I finally said, squirming inside at the blatant question and trying not to show it.

"Hunh? Oh, I was just going to say he's my friend too. Why?" Garnet replied, puzzled. I fell off the bed.

"What! That's ALL you were going to say! It's been ten years Garnet and you still call him 'a friend'!" I cried from the floor, looking up at her in complete and utter amazement. They really were slow!

Garnet stared at me, puzzled. "What do you mean? Should I have said he was my lover or something? That seems kind of forward, doesn't it?"

I pulled myself back up onto the bed. "I guess so…" I said. I couldn't help, but think how disappointed Zidane must be at still being under the category of 'friend', though.

"Anyways, Eiko, do your best," Garnet said and gave me a hug.

Looking at her, in her royal finally with her raven hair and fair, lily skin with no horn adorning her head, I realized something. It was the first time I believe this had ever really hit home with me; I was so used to thinking of Garnet as an Alexandrian. Sure, she had been born in Madain Sari and could summon, but she belonged to Alexandria. That night though, I finally fully realized: she was the only summoner in the world after me. If I died, it would be devastating to my people. Garnet is nice and all, but she really doesn't know the first thing about our heritage. She only remembers a few things from when she was young and those memories hazy themselves.

Getting up, I walked over to the cabinet in the corner and searched under a few clothes in a draw. Pulling out the book Morrison had given me I turned to Garnet. "Garnet, if I die, you'll be the only summoner left in all of Gaia-"

Here Garnet interrupted me. "Eiko, what are you talking about? You're not going to die…"

"Hey! It's rude to interrupt a lady you know! Let me finish! I mean it!" I replied, not wanting to hear her idealism at the moment. I was afraid if she tried to make the future look positive, I might not do what needed to be done.

"As I was saying, if I die, you're the only summoner left. You'll be the only one who will know anything of Madain Sari as it once was." I handed her the book. "Don't let our heritage die. Whatever you do…don't let it die," I told her, love filling me through every inch of my body; love for my people; love for Madain Sari; love for everything that was my culture. "Promise me!" I added firmly, noting the look of disbelief on her face. I could tell she didn't want to think she might lose me too. It was practically written on her forehead.

For a moment she was silent, and then, "All right, I promise Eiko. But in return you have to promise you won't die!"

I grinned. "Of course not! I'll be with you to the end! We're rivals after all!"

"Eiko…You say the strangest things sometimes…"


	5. Chapter 5: Keep Going!

_Chapter 5: Keep Going!_

I took a deep breath and thought of the Eidolon Wall –immediately my nerves calmed. **Ok, what do I have to do?** I asked. It was the next day and the dangerous moment I had been fearing had finally come. I was no longer afraid though; last night I had made a promise –I would survive. I'd bring Zidane back to us and we'd all be happy again. Anything less was unacceptable.

**It's quite simple dearie. All you have to do is pray in your heart. Don't worry, the answer will come to you**, Iifa Root said and I gaped. It seemed this spell was going to be more complicated than I had originally thought if I was going to have to do it by instinct. If that was how it was done though, there was no help for it.

**Just pray in your heart**, Iifa Root said again, sensing my anxiety. Over the sparse time we'd had together, we'd come to like each other. She really was something else.

**Ok**, I responded, nodding even though she couldn't see it.

Concentrating I searched myself for the answer. Let me see Zidane, let me be with him, I prayed in my heart. To whom I was praying I didn't know. To my eidolons, to Grandpa, to myself? No, I wasn't praying to any of them. I was praying to Zidane. Zidane, let me be with you, let me see you, let me save you. Zidane open your heart to me, I prayed, crying out in my own heart for him.

I felt a ghost of a presence, one I knew so well. He was there –I could feel him. He was so far away though. If only I could connect to him. If a line could stretch from him to me…

Root's filled my mind. The strong tough roots of the Iifa Tree. They grew and reached and stretched.

**Go dearie, go to him**, a sad voice said in my mind and Iifa Root lightly pushed me forward towards the roots she had constructed as a bridge between my soul and his.

I could feel her fading. Was she leaving me? No, no, she must be exhausted and going away to have some rest, I told myself and walked across the roots towards the Zidane I knew so well and could feel in the distance.

On the other side was darkness. Things stared at me from the dark, things I didn't know. I shied from them, but still persisted on my course. The things watched my passage, emanating more feelings than I could keep track of.

**I can't lead us. We might die…** a familiar voice said doubtfully.

**I'm all alone. There's no one who cares for me…** Zidane said sadly.

**Why does no one look like me? Why do I have no parents? Why am I the only one without a family!** He wailed angrily.

**I messed up! We could have died and it'd have been all my fault! I'm such an idiot!** He screamed, his voice full of self-loathing.

Forlorn, doubtful, angry, sad, fearful —Every hurtful, disheartening, unhappy thought Zidane had ever had bombarded me from the darkness. I clapped my hands over my ears in an effort to keep them out, but I could still hear them, still hear the misery in his voice, the pain in his tone. I started running through that darkness full of eyes and unhappy thoughts. I ran as fast as I could. Somewhere in that sea of misery was Zidane. I WOULD find him! Nothing, no matter how distressing, would drive me away!

A small figure loomed ahead of me, lying still in the darkness. The closer I drew to him the louder and more numerous the thoughts became. "Zidane!" I screamed, trying to be heard over his thoughts. "ZIDANE!"

He didn't hear me. Or maybe he did, but took no notice. Either way he didn't move, he didn't acknowledge me, he didn't even seem to breath.

I fell to my knees, unable to withstand the unhappiness in his soul. It was driving me crazy, filling me with a sadness beyond anything I had ever known. I had to be cheery, I had to be happy, I had to be light-hearted and free! But it was so hard. I began to sob. If only there was a barrier to keep all the unhappiness away and out of my heart.

Walls of ice began to rise in my mind. They grew crystal by crystal, forming at a fast-paced rate. Light refracted in it, drawing me from the sadness that was overwhelming me even as the thoughts of pain and misery faded and finally quieted. I stood up, gasping for air.

**Continue on Lady Eiko**, Ice Heart called, her voice strangled with exertion and growing dimmer. She shoved me on.

I stumbled forward. She'll be all right. She'll be just fine, I told myself and ran onward, despite my lack of breath.

Letting myself collapse next to Zidane, I pulled him to me. "Zidane! Zidane! Wake up!" I cried, panicking at the blank look to his face. I'd only seen him look like this once before –when Garland had tried to take away his soul on Terra. "Zidane, Zidane," I wept, not knowing what else to do, but call his name. His skin was so pale and he felt so cold. It was almost as if he were already dead. He hardly seemed to be breathing.

If only I could give him the energy I had in abundance. I'd done it once before when we'd fought Necron, but I don't know how I had done it. All I knew was I'd give anything to make him better.

A feeling of coolness washed over me as sphere of blue emanated from my body. Dregs of energy floated away from it and I began to feel faint. I bit the inside of my cheek, using the pain as a stimulant to keep awake. Even so I felt light-headed.

Looking at the sphere of blue that was all the energy I had to spare, I noted the fluxing flower contained within that connected to the surface of the sphere by small tendrils and caused the orb to pulse. The sphere sank into Zidane, bit by bit, lighting him from within with a light more brilliant and clear than any I had ever seen before; his eyes fluttered open.

"Ei…ko…?" he questioned softly, seeming exhausted beyond compare.

I nodded and immediately regretted it as the motion caused me to feel dizzy. Standing, I pulled Zidane up with me, though I had to do so slowly so as not to fall to my feet again.

**Lady Eiko…Run! …Go…now**, Blood Blossom panted and pushed me onwards, back the way I had come.

I shook my head to clear it. He's just tired too. He'll be okay, I told myself and forced my weary form into a trot and then a clumsy run. Zidane followed me, stumbling along as I did seeing as he was also exhausted; it didn't help that I refused to let him go: I wasn't taking any chances.

The voices of Zidane's unhappiness suddenly surged around us, becoming deafeningly loud. I could feel them pounding against the walls of ice within my mind. Zidane, though, had no such barrier. He wrenched his hand away from mine, clapping them to his ears as his face contorted in pain and he fell to his knees. "Aagh!"

"**Fenrir!**" I shouted, both aloud and through my connection with him. He appeared in an instant.

**Lady Eiko?** He panted, also seeming to be tired.

I draped Zidane over his back. I knew it was an insulting thing to do, but I didn't have the time to worry about politeness. **Take Zidane, go!** I ordered. He nodded and bounded off. I followed him as best I could.

The bridge of roots, Iifa Root had constructed rose in the distance; Fenrir waited there for me.

I ran forward, panting with the exertion of making myself continue on when I was already so tired. I misplaced my footing and I went sprawling; Fenrir started running towards me.

**No! Go!** I shouted, feeling something familiar and malevolent approach under the cover of the surrounding darkness. Fenrir looked back and forth between me and Zidane, unable to decide whether or not to obey me. Finally he bounded back to Zidane and nudged him towards the bridge.

"Eiko!" Zidane called back, turning around; Fenrir shoved him onto the bridge and started to herd him across.

"I'm fine! Get going! There's a lady waiting for you and you should never make a lady wait!" I yelled in reply.

Zidane smiled, seemingly reassured, and ran across the bridge towards life and Garnet.

**Eiko!** Madeen and Carbuncle cried, appearing between me and the menace behind me. I pushed myself up and started the painful process of standing once more. I was so tired; I could have laid down right there and then, giving up everything. I had someone waiting for me too though; I'd seen it in his face, even if he had not.

**Eiko, move it!** Carbuncle snapped, casting protect just in the nick of time as a hand shot out of the darkness towards me. I flinched and the protection spell shattered, as did the floor.

I fell through space and time and a voice I knew, yet couldn't place, laughed. I was speeding towards a world of nothingness. A zero world…

**Lady Eiko!** Phoenix called and grabbed me. Soaring through the darkness, he placed me before the root bridge.

**Phoenix, thank y-**I began, but he interrupted me. **Get out of here, quick!** He snapped with an abruptness he saved for only the most dire of times and turned around to join Carbuncle and Madeen in detaining whatever monster was hiding in the darkness. I ran across the bridge, half fighting for balance with each and every movement. They'll be all right, they'll be all right, they will be all right, I told myself repeatedly. Before I could worry anymore, the loud crack of breaking wood sounded and the bridge gave out beneath me, causing me to tumble through the grey light of the surreal landscape, knowing nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6: All Alone

_Chapter 6: All Alone_

I woke up some time later to find myself in darkness once more. I didn't know where Zidane was, but I had a feeling he was ok; my eidolons never failed me. Exhaustedly I looked around; I was alone. The thought of being by myself made me shiver; I didn't want to be alone in the darkness after what had just happened. I had almost lost everything; escaping death can make even obstinate hermits yearn for the company of others.

**Madeen?** I called. No one answered.

**Carbuncle? Iifa Root?** I called again.

No one seemed to hear.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself. They were probably as exhausted as I was. Turning inward, I strained towards that warmth that was my eidolons; it wasn't there. Inside of me where my eidolons should have been was a cold emptiness that chilled me to the bone and more –to my very soul.

I wailed with more sorrow and fear than I have ever known in my life.

* * *

I could hear them. They were calling me, their voices haunting with the melodies of life I remembered so well. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in darkness, but that didn't matter. I had to go; I had to go to them. Standing, I moved towards them like a sleepwalker. 

They were so far off, so far off. Halfway around the world it seemed. That didn't matter though. I'd arrive in time. I had to go for they were calling me with those haunting melodies. _So far and away, see the bird as it flies by..._

I closed my eyes. There was no need to see. I could feel them, so far off as they were. Through my eyelids I could sense the pearl light of trance as the wings of my childhood I still wore grew and stretched. I let the power of the trance and the calm of their voices soak into me. _Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky..._

The wings Grandpa had given me spread out to their full wingspan and gave a powerful beat of their feathered surface, sending me soaring into the sky. They were so far away, haunting me with those melodies, telling me through their notes to come. So I came.

* * *

"To the sky beyond the flying birds –forever and beyond," Garnet sang softly to herself. She sat in the corner of Eiko's room, a stack of papers before her. Eiko hadn't woken up yet, but Garnet was sure that she was ok. She was just exhausted from her spell. 

"So far and away," she continued. She didn't know why she was singing the old song from her childhood. It had merely come to mind. In a way, it comforted her. Everything was ok again. Zidane's fever had broken and he and Eiko just needed to rest.

"See the bird as it flys by," Garnet was singing when Eiko sat up. "Eiko," Alexandria's queen said happily, greeting the summoner. Eiko didn't respond, but stood. Her lips moved in silent words that brought the next phrase of the song to Garnet's mind.

Suddenly a brilliant light flared from the younger summoner's body as she tranced and wings the white of doves flashed in the room. Feathers flew through the air and a light of pearl colored the walls as the song Garnet had been singing earlier seemed to fill the air in an especially loud chorus. "Agh...Eiko!" Garnet yelled, clamping her hands to her ears as the younger woman jumped out the window and flew away into the distant clouds.

Outside the room, Freya and Vivi heard Garnet's cry. Slamming open the door, they found the queen standing at the window, white feathers floating in the afternoon's light around her. "Where's Eiko?" Vivi asked. Garnet turned towards them, the two lines of the song Eiko had been mouthing on her own lips. "So far and away, see the bird as it flys by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky..." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Home

_Chapter 7: Home_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings…_

I landed gently at the vacant and dismal entrance to Madain Sari, stumbling a little on some rubble. The world was so grey and foreboding. What had happened? Where was everyone? The moogles should have been there. I wanted to look around, but they were waiting on me. Their haunting reprise filled the air and I moved faster, breaking into a run. I could hear them –they were close. I didn't have to look to know where I was going. My feet knew the way. My feet had always known the way to that place so important and special to me that it filled me with love at the sight of it.

I slowed down before the Eidolon Wall, breathing heavily. The Wall towered in my sight, the familiar paintings watching Madain Sari protectively, as always.

Come to us, don't leave us again, they called, their haunting voices filling the world with that song I knew so well. They seemed to encompass everything around me. In a moment, they would fill me too. I didn't mind though. It wouldn't hurt; they'd make the pain go away. Nothing could be worse than the void I felt within me, the void where my eidolons should have been.

"Eiko!" I turned. A dim shape was trotting towards me through the gray fog that seemed to be settling around the village. Was that Zidane?

I opened my mouth to call his name, mostly sure that it was him. He was alright it seemed.

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings…_

I turned back to the Wall. Leave? Leave. Walking purposely towards the Eidolon Wall, I laid my hand on its pitted surface. A cold and chilling feeling ran down my arm, flowing over me and I could feel myself being absolved. My responsibility, my obligation…to my people, to my friends, to myself –I was being released from everything. No longer did I have to shoulder the burden. I sighed. This was…a good thing, right?

"Eiko!" that voice shouted again, closer this time. Zidane?

Before I could turn around, the scenery flickered and changed, everything except the Eidolon Wall becoming a familiar coliseum surrounded by clouds of grey. **_Come…Enter the zero world that you desire…_**

"No! She's going to live!"

The song that had called me there ascended into a wail, filling my hearing with their haunting voices. I trembled. I was all alone, a summoner with nothing, but a void. Should I stay? Or should I go?

If I stayed, what would happen? Could I really live…the way I was? I'd never experienced life without eidolons before…

Yet if I went, I wouldn't have to bear the pain anymore. Which was the best choice?

I didn't know, I didn't know.

_**Come…**_

"Stay!"

"MADEEN!" I screamed, torn between life and death and afraid to make a choice. I just wanted my eidolons.

A hand grabbed my arm, pulling me to a warm body. Golden light bathed the world, beating back the clouds of grey. I began to sob. I tried to stifle the tears a few times, but that just made me cry worse. What I was crying for I've never been exactly sure. For myself? For my eidolons?

_**Enter the zero world… Come…**_ Necron commanded.

Zidane's grip on me tightened.

I didn't have to ask to know that letting me go was something he would not do.

**Phoenix…** I called hesitantly.

No one answered, but I didn't care. As long as…they were there…it didn't matter whether or not I could feel them.

The world grew crimson with flames; fire dancing all around us, but not daring to touch. A magnificent bird with plumage that outshined the brightest jewels swooped overhead, fanning the flames towards Necron.

And then the world faded back into the village that I knew, the one called Madain Sari. We left Necron behind and defeated once more that day, but it wasn't lying when it said it was eternal. Nonetheless, I will never worry about facing it once more on the day I die when such is mine and every living creature's destiny.

"Eiko, are you alright?" Zidane asked, looking down at me, for I was still shorter than him. I smiled up at him. "Of course I'm fine. Have you ever known me not to be fine," I said lightly, wiping my wet face on my sleeve. "Oh, I got your shirt wet… Well that's what you get for holding me so tight!"

Zidane grinned and brushed a speck of dirt off my face. I grinned back. Even if he sees me as a younger sibling… I… Can handle it. Never again will I let my love for him torment me so. I can hold it to me and revel in it on my own. He doesn't have to know and he doesn't have to return my feelings. I can live with a one-sided love.

"Let's go home," he said to me and I had to work hard to hold back the tears. He had come for me. Come to bring me home. That was all that mattered.

Of course you're wondering what happened with my eidolons and I, right? Maybe you thought they died the day they helped me save Zidane. Or maybe you thought I had gone crazy and convinced myself they were no longer there. The truth is, they're there, where they've always been, inside of me. That day though…when we performed that spell together… I lost something important to me… I can no longer feel my eidolons, nor communicate with them. That day, when we saved Zidane, the senses I had as a summoner, the ones that let me feel, talk and hear eidolons… They became dead. Never again will I feel an eidolon or hear it's voice and never again will they hear mine.

At times it feels like being mute and deaf, just as it did when Phoenix passed by overhead to drive Necron away. All I could do was look and watch. Later Zidane asked me what Phoenix had been calling to me as he flew above us, but I could not say for I had not heard him. Just to see him and know that he, that all of them, are still there though, that was and is enough for me. Just the knowledge that I am not alone is all I need.

_The most important thing every good summoner should remember is that you are never alone. Your eidolons are always there inside of you, willing to help you through life, just as a summoner is always there for their eidolons…_

_The End_


End file.
